User blog:Snowgirl742/Interviewing Make Believe Heroes
I thought this would be a fun way for the Roleplayers that make up Make Believe Heroes to get more members and just to entertain us with random questions. Only Make Believe Heroes can edit to reply, but feel free to ask whatever random fun question you can think of because you are going to get quite a few different answers. *'What do you think would be the hardest thing for you to give up?' Jane: The hardest thing for me to give up would be most likely be wearing green in my wardrobe. I would literally have one dress to wear and that's it.... Please don't make me go shopping... for non-green outfits.... Kammie: Hardest thing I had to give up? My sword collection. I WANT IT BACK. Poem: Giving up my poem books. C.S made me. Felice: My closet. Please, dear Grimm, no. Scythe: fighting some monsters every now and then. Annabelle: My family. I love them forever after, and I couldn't bear to lose them. Samuel: Family. Without them, there's no meaning to life, even how strict they may seem Clover: My friends, without them I would be alone, like forever Roy: Annabelle Rose. I could never after imagine being without her, my true love *'Are you usually late, early or right on time?' Jane: I'm usually early unless some foreseen event happens that cause me to run late. Kammie: Late? Never. I just run in cat form. Poem: Late, because this cat always run around the school. Felice: Always fashionably early, as I would put it. Scythe: I'm always early, not doubt about that. Annabelle: Early. Even though I'm a member of five clubs, I always arrive early to warm up my "beautiful voice". Samuel: Mainly on time, though there are some occasional exceptions. Clover: I'm usually late, I always stop to smell the flowers Roy: Mostly I'm sorta late. There's a lot for me to do before our meetings. *'Name three things in Nature that you find most beautiful' Jane: Sunsets, Cherry Blossom tree in the spring and the peacefulness I get when in the forest. Kammie: Dragons, rats, and dinosaurs. Poem: The forest, flowers, and turtles. I like turtles more then life. Felice: Forests, fairies and freedom. They all start with F, like my name! Scythe: Thunderstorms, tornados, and sunrises after the destruction because it brings hope. Annabelle: Flowers, animals, and the sun. Samuel: Mother Nature, her skin and well, horses. Horses are one of her most majestic beasts. Clover: Fairies, Flowers and Animals Roy: The sun, plants, and animals *'Which is your favorite part of the human face and why?' Jane: Honestly I love looking at people's eyes. Usually because of the color they are when you stumble upon a topic they are passionate about. Kammie: Nothing. Cats have better faces. Poem: Smiles, but never frowns. Felice: I don't suppose make-up counts, right? I guess it's the eyes. They are windows to the storybook, ever after all! But cats do still have better faces. Scythe: If I limit myself to a single part of a person, a physicality part, instead of their personality, I'd feel shallow. But to answer, I'd have to say eyes. Annabelle: The eyes. It lets you know the truth about the person you're facing. It shows you how enchanting or cruel the person is, ever after all! Samuel: I like all of it, each part has its own functions and characteristics, I can't just pick one! Clover: Well I guess it's the mouth, it's how you talk to your friends and family Roy: The eyes. They are the key to knowing the truth about the person you're facing. *'What are good questions to ask to get to someone better?' Jane: What is your favorite weapon? What story are you from? If you didn't have to be (insert destiny here), what would you be? Kammie: What's you favorite species of cats? Poem: What's your favorite nursery rhyme? Childish, but I'm Poem. Felice: What's your name? What story are you from? Are you Royal or Rebel? Scythe: What is your favorite weapon? What is your name (obviously)? And what would you do in a life or death situation? Annabelle: Do you support choice, or destiny, or both? What's your favorite flower? Samuel: I don't really know. Just something not too long and doesn't offend anyone or poke into their privacy, I guess. Clover: Do like Nature? What story are you from? Do you have any magical powers? Roy: What's your name? Do you enjoying helping people? Do you like gardening? *'What is your middle name?' Jane: Gene, but my father used to say my middle name was Green. I wish it was for that would have sound better Kammie: Rats. I know. Poem: Rhythm. I mean Rhyme, Poem, Rhythm, SEE. Felice: Evangeline. It has nothing to do with me or my story, I know. But it is a pretty fable-ous name, isn't it? Scythe: Classified, but really I don't even know. Annabelle: Angel. Seriously mom? Annabelle and Angel sound similar in a way. Samuel: Burton. That's my mother's maiden name. Clover: It's Flower Song, I know a little weird Roy: Savior. I do enjoy helping people, but not saving them (unless, of curse, that person is Annie...) *'What's your favorite genre of muse-ic?' Jane: Personally like pop and alternative rock best, but then again I will listen to anything as long as I can sing along. Kammie: Rock, heavy middle. Yeah, doesn't sound like me... Poem: Classical. Scythe: Electronic. Annabelle: I love relaxing, classical muse-ic. Samuel: I'm ok with any kind of music, but classical and breadway are a cut above the rest. Clover: Pop, it is so happy and makes me want to dance! Roy: I enjoy soft rock. It's the perfect balance of soft yet energetic music. *'Do you think that Make believe Hero's will become a very famous band?' Jane: Umm... Well if we do become a famous band... it would be arrow-mazing, but I think we won't anytime soon. We still have some climbing to do before we get anywhere pass high school band level. Kammie: No. Not to be rude but, why would a band full of high-schoolers become a famous band? Poem: YES! We are awesome and we can do this! Scythe: Well, I think so, Poem is very persistant. Although, I wouldn't be famous cause I'm just the guy backstage hiding behind curtains. I'm not really important to overall structure of the band. Annabelle: If we believe we can become fairy famous, then we can! Samuel: I can't tell. After all, I have no involvement in the music, just the costumes. Though I do hope we're famous because of our music, only then would it truly be real admiration. Sadly, many folks nowadays just focus on stupid dancing, appearances and scandals. Ugh, how much I hate that. Clover: If we keep trying our best I bet we will? Roy: As long as everything runs smoothly, I know we can do it. *'Do you like to dance?' Jane: I do like to dance. I may not be the best dancer in the world, but I have fun doing it. Kammie:''No. I have two left paws. ''Poem: Yes, but I'm not the best. Scythe: I'd rather wake up Alice Wonderland early than dance, and Alice is a human equivilant of a demon when woken early. Annabelle: I love dancing almost as much as I do singing! I'm not the fairy best at it, but I don't care! Samuel: Yes, but I don't do it much. Like anyone ever does the waltz anymore around here. Clover: Yes, especially if it's to our awesome music! Roy: Uh, not really, unless it's a ball and me and Annie are dancing together. Category:Blog posts